


How Jimmy Kirk Won Over the Crew of the Enterprise

by Mika-chan (mikarin)



Series: Lord Rexor [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarin/pseuds/Mika-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles that takes place after the events in <em>Lord Rexor Meets his Match!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Words You Learn in Any Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no real order to these drabbles. Just be aware that they may jump back and forth from when Jim is a kid and when he is back to normal. Essentially, if I refer to Jim as "Jimmy", it's kid Jim. If I refer to Jim as "Jim", he's an adult.

The entire alpha bridge crew, including one Jimmy Kirk, was sharing a meal in the mess hall when it happened. The adults were discussing the upcoming diplomatic mission on Beta Antares IV, while Jimmy was making airplane noises as he ate his macaroni and cheese. Uhura was making them aware of the slight nuances in the Beta Antaren language and how even the inflection of their tone could alter the most trivial words into an act of aggression. She was about to provide them with an example when there was a loud clatter of something spilling.

They all redirected their attention to Jimmy who stared at the spilled glass of milk and his wet pants. He opened his mouth and said, “Fuck.”

Uhura saw red. “LEONARD!”

Dr. McCoy, who looked as if he were about to burst out laughing, jumped in his seat and turned to the Communications Officer with a defensive, “What?”

She gave him a pointed look and the doctor had the decency to look slightly abashed, though not at all as remorseful as he should have been.

“Jimmy?”

Jimmy looked up from where he and Chekov were attempting to dry his soaked pants with some napkins. “Yes, Miss Uhura?”

Uhura smiled sweetly at the boy and Jimmy smiled back. “Please do not use that language. It is not appropriate.”

Jimmy looked thoughtful. “But Bones—”

“Jimmy, it is a bad word and you shouldn’t be using it. Please don’t argue with me.”

Jimmy noticed her smile becoming strained like how Mommy’s did when she wasn’t really happy about something and was actually going to start yelling any minute if he didn’t agree with her.

He bobbed his head. “Okay.”

Uhura’s shoulders relaxed as she sat back in her seat. “Thank you.”

There was an awkward silence for a few beats before Spock requested that Uhura continue with her recommendations regarding the Beta Antaren culture. Uhura gladly did so when after only a few minutes Jimmy knocked over his cup of apple juice.

“Shimatta.”

“SULU!”

Later, Chekov thanked every deity he knew that Jimmy didn’t spill anything else that night.


	2. Good Intentions Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jimmy has a brilliant idea.

Jimmy and Dr. McCoy were eating breakfast together in the mess hall one morning. The former had a bowl of cereal while the latter had several pieces of toast and a cup of coffee. They’d spoken briefly initially, with McCoy asking how Jimmy slept and Jimmy describing some dream he had with dinosaurs and ninjas. Shortly after that enlightening retelling, they drifted into a companionable silence both too preoccupied with eating their first meal of the day.

It wasn’t long before McCoy finished his toast and was working on his second cup of coffee. As he waited for Jimmy to finish, he pulled out his PADD to see if anything amiss had occurred during the previous shift. It was while reading Dr. Baker’s report on some food allergy an engineer came in with that Jimmy spoke up.

"Bones?"

McCoy’s eyes continued to scan the report as he replied, "Yea, Kid."

"Why doesn't Mr. Spock smile?"

"He smiles on the inside," was McCoy's distracted response, his attention not straying from his PADD. He’d thought Jim’s allergies were unique in causing hands to swell into the size of boxing gloves. He had thought wrong.

Jimmy took another bite of his Count Chocula cereal, a thoughtful look on his face. He chewed quietly for a while as McCoy moved onto the next medical report, taking intermittent sips of his coffee as he did so.

"I know!" Jimmy exclaimed, spoon held triumphantly in the air.

McCoy's only acknowledgment of the exclamation (or lack thereof) was to sip his coffee, but that didn’t seem to faze Jimmy one bit.

"Bones, do we have any jelly beans on the ship?"

That captured McCoy's attention immediately and he slammed his PADD on the table, face set in a scowl. "No, Jimmy. Absolutely not. I already let you eat that blasted cereal. You're not eating jelly beans. They're nothing but sugar pellets with the nutritional value of rocks. Not to mention the fact that eating them will make your teeth rot and fall out forcing you to wear dentures. **_Dentures_** , Jimmy."

Jimmy blinked before he perked up, bringing his hands to his face and pointing his index fingers down from either side of his mouth. "Like Count Chocula?"

McCoy looked momentarily confused. "What? No!"

Jimmy looked briefly disappointed as he lowered his hands back to the table, but then recalled exactly why he brought up jelly beans in the first place. "It's not for me, Bones! It's for Mr. Spock," he finished with a sage nod.

"For Spock," McCoy echoed, uncertain where this conversation was headed.

"Yea!" Jimmy said, leaning forward in his seat in obvious excitement. "Lord Rexor **_loves_** jelly beans. It's the one thing that makes him smile!"

Not this again, the doctor thought with exasperation. "Jimmy, Spock is not Lord..." McCoy's voice trailed off.

Huh.

McCoy brought his face closer to Jimmy’s and said with aplomb, "Jimmy that is a fantastic idea." Because, really, why the hell not? Ever since Spock became Acting Captain, things had gotten pretty quiet around the ship. Not that he was complaining, but there was quiet and then there was **_quiet_**.

“Really?” Jimmy’s voice rose in pitch and he was practically bouncing in his seat. “You're not just saying?"

"Kid, he'll love it,” McCoy assured him. “You should also consider leaving them where he can get to them easily."

"You mean like on the Bridge and in his laboratory?"

McCoy nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

Jimmy beamed. "Okay! Cool! Thanks, Bones!"

McCoy settled back into his seat, hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug. “Don’t mention it, Kid.” Seriously.

And later if Spock had cornered Sulu to question him as to why Jimmy was leaving handfuls of jelly beans on the captain’s chair, or in a colorful arrangement on his science station, McCoy couldn’t be held responsible. It was Sulu’s own damned fault for watching so much TV as a kid (it was a given fact doing so rotted the brain and there were no ‘dentures’ for that) and for laughing outright on the Bridge.

Much to Jimmy’s disappointment, however, no matter how many times Spock consumed a jelly bean (prompted by a hopeful Jimmy), the Vulcan’s lips never once twitched into any semblance of a smile. McCoy, on the other hand, couldn’t stop smiling for days.


	3. Dino Rescue...To the Rescue! GRARR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu couldn’t fathom how ~~his obsession with~~ watching one harmless kids show could bite him in the ass so many years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult Jim stars in this drabble.

“Yo! Sulu!”

Sulu glanced up from his PADD to see the captain waving madly at him from down the corridor. Then to his utter disbelief, the man Dino signed him and he felt his face redden with embarrassment. He swiveled his head quickly from left to right and was relieved to see that no one was around. When he returned his attention back to his CO, Kirk was looking at him so expectantly that he relented and Dino signed back.

“Excellent!” Jim beamed as he ran over and clapped a hand on Sulu’s shoulder, guiding them both towards the Bridge. “So who was your favorite Dino?”

Sulu coughed once into his hand, glancing anywhere but at his captain. “The White Dino.”

“I **_knew_** it! Mine was the Red Dino, of course.”

“Of course, Captain.”

They walked in a companionable silence for the next few minutes until Sulu found he couldn’t resist and said, “Everyone knew the White Dino was the best Dino. Sir.”

Sulu continued walking even as Jim paused in his step. He wasn’t sure if the other was choking or laughing.

“The Red Dino could **_totally_** kick White Dino’s **_ass_** , Lieutenant!” Kirk grinned as he playfully shoved Sulu’s shoulder. The pilot shoved him right back.

Both men were laughing as they entered the Bridge.


	4. Good Intentions Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim has an ~~brilliant~~ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult Jim stars in this drabble.

"Captain. I am not, nor have I ever been, Lord Rexor."

Jim blinked innocently at his First Officer and ignored the snickering coming from his helmsman.

"Of course not, Mr. Spock." He waited a beat. Then held out his bag of colorful candy. "Jelly bean?"

Jim was bestowed a full on Vulcan glare which would have downed even the strongest of men.

It was totally worth it.


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether he was six or twenty-six, Jim(my) always felt safe with Bones.

Leonard woke to the distinct feeling of being watched. He wasn’t imagining things.

Jimmy stood less than a foot away from his bed and McCoy had to tell his racing heart to calm down. “Jesus Christ, Kid! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he whispered harshly, pushing himself up from the mattress.

Jimmy mutely shook his bowed head, hands twisting the hem of his nightshirt. McCoy sighed before lighting the room to fifty percent. His experiences with his daughter dictated that there were only two reasons why he would be woken up in the middle of the night. One was particularly loud thunderstorms, which could not be the case because they were in space. The second...

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked more kindly now and when Jimmy nodded his head—still not looking at him directly—Leonard huffed a resigned breath, lifting up his covers. “Well, come on then. I have an early shift tomorrow.”

Jimmy raised his head, saw McCoy waving his hand impatiently towards his bed, and an expression of relief appeared so openly on his face that Leonard felt a small tug on his heart. Jimmy scrambled immediately up onto McCoy’s bed and settled himself under the crook of the doctor’s arm.

McCoy shifted his body to the left a bit, pulling Jimmy along with him, to ensure they wouldn’t fall off the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” As he expected, Jimmy shook his head negatively in response, and he knew not to push. After settling his blanket over them both completely, he dimmed the lights to twenty percent, and said, “You better not be a kicker, Jimmy, or this is the last time.”

It was an empty threat; they both knew that, but it succeeded in bringing a small smile to Jimmy’s face. “Thanks, Bones,” the boy mumbled into McCoy’s t-shirt. “G’night.”

A fond smile found its way to Leonard’s lips. “Goodnight, Kid.”


	6. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had forgotten. Sparring with Sulu-san in the gym, fixing things with Scotty in Engineering, hanging out with Bones in Sickbay...he had forgotten. He was in space. Space wasn’t safe. People _**died**_ in space.

“Up, Sulu-san, up!” Jimmy shouted laughter evident in his voice. The pilot was quick to comply, maneuvering the youth onto his shoulders for Jimmy to dunk the basketball into the awaiting basket. Jimmy pumped his fists into the air with a resounding ‘yes!’

“Okay, that _**has**_ to be illegal,” Bones declared his hands braced on his knees. Jimmy’s only response was to stick his tongue out at the doctor, who in turn took several menacing steps towards him. Jimmy’s eyes widened.

“Run, Sulu-san, run!”

Sulu did an about-face and ran in the opposite direction, McCoy close on his heels. “Jones!” McCoy shouted, “Cut them off at the pass!”

“On it!”

Spock watched from the sidelines as the security officer and doctor attempted to corner the fleeing duo. He had arrived at the recreation room ten minutes earlier, intent on performing several kata before he retired when he saw the basketball game in progress. Dr. McCoy was paired with Officer Jones, while Lieutenant Sulu was teamed with Jimmy. The teams were anything but evenly matched; however, it was clear that Jimmy’s opponents were not playing as competently as they were able.

Jimmy released a high-pitched shriek when the doctor finally managed to drag him away from Mr. Sulu and was on the receiving end of, what humans referred to as, a noogie.

“Nooooo, Bones! Leggo!” The doctor finally relented, putting the boy down, but managing one last swipe at the blonde head. Jimmy scowled as he rearranged his hair, but moments later beamed a smile up at McCoy.

The display left an unsettling feeling in Spock’s stomach of which he could not explain.

It was Tuesday. Normally, at this time, he’d be in the captain’s quarters partaking in a game of chess with Jim; however, since the captain’s transformation, their weekly meetings were put on hold. For one, Jimmy did not know how to play chess and when approached did not seem entirely interested. Spock did not propose an alternative activity as Jimmy appeared uncomfortable in his presence.

It had taken time over this last year, but he and Jim had finally reached a point where he would not hesitate to call him friend and yet, this incarnation of Jim appeared to be afraid of him. It was disconcerting to say the least.

“Why don’t you join them, Commander?”

Spock turned to see Nyota at his side, the edges of her lips curved into a small smile. Spock returned his attention back to the jovial scene in front of him before responding. “I am not certain I would be welcomed, Lieutenant.”

Uhura’s smile faded into a confused frown. “I highly doubt that, Spock. Why would you believe that?”

“Jimmy still views me as Lord Rexor,” he said simply and with a tone that indicated it was all that needed to be said.

Uhura frown deepened as she absorbed the words and the meaning behind them. She knew that Jimmy’s initial reaction to Spock bothered him more than the Vulcan let on, but was not aware he still felt that way. She grasped his arm and tugged it once to capture his attention. “Initially, yes, but that isn’t the case anymore.”

Spock lifted a skeptical eyebrow. “He gave me jelly beans because he thought I was Lord Rexor.”

“He gave you jelly beans because he wanted to see you _**smile**_ , Spock,” she countered. “Friends like to see each other happy and that’s what Jimmy considers you: a friend, Spock.”

“And yet he does not behave freely with me as he does the other members of the crew. He is nervous when I speak with him and is not able to maintain eye contact with me.”

“That’s,” Uhura stuttered briefly, not anticipating the deluge of words or understanding where they came from, “That’s ridiculous, Spock.”

“They are merely my observations, Nyota.”

Uhura took in Spock’s tense stance, was able to decipher his steady stare and see the discontent, and attempted to reason with him one more time. “If he’s nervous around you, it’s because he’s not used to the stoicism of Vulcans just yet. And if he behaves any differently around you than others, I believe it is because you are the captain and he is being polite as the position warrants. He likes you, Spock,” she concluded, “I’m certain that he does.”

Uhura watched Spock’s face for any indication that her words penetrated his doubt, but saw no changes in his expression.

“It grows late,” Spock said finally, “I am taking a landing party down to the planet at 0800 tomorrow to meet with the Beta Antaren delegates, so will take my leave.” He placed his hand atop hers and squeezed it briefly. “Goodnight, Nyota.”

Uhura released a frustrated huff at the deflection, but was familiar enough with Spock to know that as far as he was concerned the conversation was over. “Goodnight, Spock.”

She watched him exit the room still unable to comprehend how shortsighted he was being.

“Miss Uhura?”

Uhura started at the unexpected voice and glanced down to see Jimmy in front of her. “Yes, Jimmy?”

“Where did Mr. Spock go? I wanted to see if he would join my team,” Jimmy said, arms hugging a basketball to his chest.

Uhura released an internal sigh, wishing Jimmy came up to them sooner. It would certainly have been quicker for Spock to see that the boy liked him than convincing the Vulcan with words.

“Miss Uhura?”

Uhura shook her head, focusing back on Jimmy’s inquiring look with an apologetic smile on her face. “I’m afraid he went back to his quarters, Jimmy. He’s beaming down to Beta Antares IV rather early tomorrow.”

Jimmy’s brow furrowed. “W-Why does he have to go down _**there**_?”

“Spock will be renegotiating our trade agreements for dilithium,” she replied and upon seeing Jimmy’s frown deepen, Uhura put a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Spock will be fine, Jimmy. We’ve known the Beta Antaren for over a decade now. He shouldn’t run into any problems, save for some grouchy, greedy diplomats.” As she hoped, Jimmy smiled a little at that.

“Now,” she said, a sly smile appearing on her face, “if you don’t mind, how about I join your team for a while? Leonard’s looking a little too smug for my tastes.” This she whispered into the blonde’s ear.

Jimmy’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Yea! Let’s do it!” That said the boy took hold of Uhura’s hand (while somehow still managing to hold the basketball in the other) and pulled her onto the court.

oOo

Negotiations with the Beta Antarens were taking longer than anyone anticipated. Three days had passed and discussions weren’t nearly over due to some dissension between the Antaren parliament and mining communities. It was on the fourth day that it happened.

McCoy swore loudly when the landing party beamed back on board and he took in the sight of their acting captain. This was supposed to be a friendly visit, damn it—a cakewalk. With Jim out of commission, shit like this wasn’t supposed to happen anymore.

He ran up to the unconscious Vulcan taking his vitals as the two red shirts placed Spock on the awaiting gurney. “What happened?” he barked at the two.

“A group of activists stormed the hall and took us by surprise, Sir,” one of the security officers replied, removing his hand from the Vulcan’s chest when McCoy brushed it away to look at the bleeding wound. “Captain Spock was protecting the High Councilor and took a shot to the chest.”

McCoy scowled upon seeing the wound, motioning for the man to replace his hand above the gaping hole. “Keep applying pressure. Come on, let’s move!”

They rushed through the transporter door and disappeared through a turbolift. They were all so preoccupied that they did not see the pair of blue eyes trailing them. Scotty was busy contacting maintenance to clean up the mess on the floor and therefore, didn’t notice the boy either until Jimmy was less than a foot away from the transporter pad, staring at the trail of green blood leading from the pad to the floor.

“Come away from there, lad,” Scotty said as he walked quickly to the boy’s side and pulled him away. He was met with no resistance as he led the other out to the corridor. Once there, he knelt down a bit until he was eye level with the other; however, Jimmy’s eyes remained glued to the floor. “Jimmy.” Scotty waited until the blonde gave him his full attention. “Now you listen ta me. Mr. Spock will be just fine. He’s in good hands.”

Jimmy’s eyes fell to the floor again, but offered the engineer a faint nod.

“Right then. Now one of the generators on the lower deck is on the fritz. Do you wannae help me fix it?”

Jimmy wordlessly shook his head and Scotty sighed before he squeezed the boy’s right shoulder lightly and stood up. “Okay. Run along then. You’re supposed to be meeting Mr. Chekov to play one of those puzzle games you like, right?”

That wasn’t for another hour, but Jimmy nodded anyway before turning and running into a nearby turbolift.

Scotty released a long sigh as he turned back to the mess in the room. It was a downright rotten way to end the day.

oOo

When Jimmy entered the turbolift, he pushed the button that would take him back to his quarters. He then pressed his forehead against the lift doors, eyes squeezed shut.

He had forgotten. Sparring with Sulu-san in the gym, fixing things with Scotty in Engineering, hanging out with Bones in Sickbay...he had forgotten.

He was in space. Space wasn’t safe. People _**died**_ in—

Jimmy all but fell out of the turbolift when the doors opened, and he quickly navigated his way down the corridor, ignoring the few people he passed, until he finally reached his room. He entered in the four-digit code and watched the door slide back. Once inside, he sat down in front of the door, pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his face into his thighs.

oOo

Chekov walked briskly down the corridor to his captain’s quarters attempting to suppress the mild anxiety he felt. Jimmy was late for their meeting. Jimmy was never late for anything, well, from what he and the remainder of the crew noted since his ‘arrival’ to the Enterprise. The young Ensign was not certain why he felt something was wrong. He supposed with the unexpected turn of the day’s negotiations and the absence of knowledge in regard to Captain Spock’s current condition, everyone’s tensions was high, including his.

Jimmy could have just lost track of time, Chekov reasoned with himself as he pushed the chime next to boy’s door. He waited a moment, before pressing the button again when he received no response.

“Jimmy? Are you in there? Jimmy?”

Chekov waited another beat before entering the four-digit code into the pad beside Jimmy’s door (as a precaution, the entire alpha bridge crew knew the code).

When the door opened, Chekov nearly stumbled on top of the blonde, but caught himself on the doorjamb. “Jimmy?”

When the youth did not respond, Chekov stepped fully into the room and knelt down in front of him. Jimmy did not acknowledge him, not even when the Russian repeated his name and gave his shoulder a slight shake.

“Oh, Jimmy,” Chekov whispered, moving his hand from the boy’s shoulder to the side of his face. “What is wrong?” Jimmy didn’t answer, only continued to stare blankly at the opposite wall.

“Come,” Chekov said, placing one arm around his captain’s shoulders, another beneath his knees before lifting him into the air. “Let us see Dr. McCoy, yes? He will make everything better.”

Chekov continued to murmur reassuring things to Jimmy as he hurried down the corridor. He did not expect to hear any responses, yet nonetheless continued to talk, if not for Jimmy’s benefit, but to calm his own nerves.

It was less than a minute later that he arrived at Sickbay, shouting that he needed help. Several heads swiveled towards his voice before one of the senior medical officers approached him, speaking hurriedly. “Ensign, what happened?”

“I found him in his quarters like this,” the navigator explained, voice tight with worry. “He did not respond to anything I said or did.”

Dr. Baker nodded, tilted Jimmy’s face away from Chekov’s chest and took a cursory glance over the boy’s features. “Jimmy. Can you hear me?” Jimmy did not respond, did not even react when the doctor placed his hand on his forehead, and traced his hand down the blonde’s face. Dr. Baker frowned and motioned for Chekov to move to an empty biobed, where the Ensign gently deposited the boy. He scanned Jimmy with his medical tricorder, the data on the screen confirming what he already believed to be wrong. “Nurse, please inform Dr. McCoy that the capt—that Jimmy is here.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

Chekov did not notice the nurse leave; instead his attention was focused solely on the unresponsive youth on the bed. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the captain so still (as a child or an adult) unless he was ill. “Doctor, what is wrong with Jimmy?”

Dr. Baker looked grim as he let his tricorder drop to his side. “He’s having an acute stress reaction.” At Chekov’s confused look, he clarified. “He’s in shock. It generally occurs after experiencing some sort of trauma. Prognosis for this disorder is good, but, Ensign, do you—”

“Baker!”

Both the doctor and Chekov turned at McCoy’s arrival and the former immediately relayed his prognosis knowing their CMO would want nothing less when their patient was the captain.

McCoy nodded as he looked over Jimmy himself, concurring Baker’s report before gesturing for them to take a few steps away from the bed. “How long has he been like this?” McCoy asked. Dr. Baker looked to Chekov for an answer, who frowned as he spoke.

“I do not know,” Chekov said, wringing his hands in worry. “He was fine this morning when we had breakfast. When he did not show for our scheduled meeting this afternoon in the recreation room, I went to find him. He never misses the chance to try the new games I find for him.” He glanced at both doctors. “Will he be okay?”

McCoy frowned at the lack of information; nothing was ever easy with Jim. “Most likely. It would help if we knew the trigger...”

Chekov literally deflated at this point and Dr. Baker put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“...but it shouldn’t last for more than a few days.” McCoy glanced over his shoulder to Jimmy, who continued to stare blankly at nothing at all. “It may even be a few hours. It’s hard to say.” He turned back to Dr. Baker. “Doctor, I’m going to take over here. If you would go and monitor—”

“Dr. McCoy?”

All turned to see Nurse Chapel a few feet behind them. “Doctor, Captain Spock is having an adverse reaction to the sedative we administered. It’s not—”

Sounds of distressed breathing suddenly filled the air and all turned to see Jimmy in the midst of a panic attack. McCoy immediately took hold of both Jimmy’s hands, eyes locked on wide blue ones. “Jimmy, listen to me,” he said in a steady voice. “You’re safe. Everything’s okay. Now I want you to try breathing with me like I showed you before. Now in,” he said before he inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled. “Good. One more time.” They repeated this a few more times until Jimmy started to calm down.

“Doctor—”

Jimmy’s breathing hitched upon hearing Nurse Chapel and McCoy finally made the connection.

Jim always took it personally whenever any member of his crew was hurt. It goes without saying this extended to his First officer, if not more so. And although difficult at times for Jim, it was manageable given life’s experiences and training. Processing this as a six year old, however, was unfathomable.

McCoy gently squeezed Jimmy’s hands, speaking quickly and reassuringly, “Spock is okay, Jimmy. He was hurt, but I patched him up. He’s just having a bad reaction to a sedative I gave him earlier, kind of like how your allergies don’t allow me to give you certain medicines sometimes. He’s fine.” He stressed the two words. “Right, Chris?”

Christine stepped up to the bed, laying her hand on top of Jimmy’s head. “Right. He’s fine, really, Jimmy,” she assured him, brushing her fingers gently through his hair. “It’s actually just a slight rash. I’m sorry I worried you.”

Jimmy’s breathing gradually slowed again and McCoy had a moment to catch his own breath before Jimmy burst into tears. The kid was clearly exhausted, experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions in the span of a few hours that would have tired anyone else out. He picked up his best friend and Jimmy immediately wrapped his arms around McCoy’s neck, burying his face into his shoulder, and mumbling Spock, Spock, Spock. He held him for a few minutes, wondering how on Earth the kid even knew Spock was injured, before he caught Nurse Chapel’s eyes and the reluctant inclination of her head towards Spock’s biobed. He sighed, patting Jimmy one last time on the back. “Jimmy, I have to go take a look at Spock, okay? Ensign Chekov and Dr. Baker are going to take care of you, all right?”

Feeling the blonde nod against his shoulder, McCoy lifted Jimmy away from him and the boy immediately reached out for Chekov. The navigator held out his hands to take him and once he was in his arms, began to rub his hand soothingly on the boy’s back. He watched as McCoy and Nurse Chapel walk to the other side of Sickbay before clearing his throat.

“Jimmy, Captain Spock will be fine, yes? He is the strongest person I know, after you of course.” Chekov was rewarded with a faint smile at the remark and he felt the tension around his shoulders lessen a bit.

“Jimmy, what do you say about making Captain Spock a get well card?” Dr. Baker suggested with an encouraging smile.

Chekov knew a lifeline when he heard one and was quick to chime in. “That is a good idea. I think the captain would like that very much.”

Jimmy sniffled, looking thoughtful before nodding his head. “Okay.”

Both adults shared a relieved look upon hearing the verbal response before moving to acquire the necessary supplies.

oOo

It was at the end of Beta shift that Uhura was finally relieved of her duties and able to visit Spock. She received several updates throughout the day from Leonard who assured her Spock was fine and would make a full recovery. Nevertheless, she still needed to see for herself. Upon arrival she was surprised to see Jimmy sitting quietly beside Spock’s bed, his hand resting on the Vulcan’s left wrist.

Leonard had informed her of what happened this afternoon with Jimmy and how badly he reacted to Spock being hurt. Scotty had later told them that Jimmy had seen everything when Spock and the landing party returned, which explained a lot.

Jimmy did not react much when Uhura pulled up a second chair beside him, merely glanced in her direction before turning his attention back to the unconscious Vulcan. She laid her hand atop Spock’s, squeezing it once lightly before pulling it back. Spock was on the mend; she could see that. Now if only Spock would wake up to see how far off the mark he was concerning one Jimmy Kirk, everything would be right as rain.

When Spock woke a few hours later, his surprised eyes (as only Uhura could tell) immediately trained on Jimmy, who still held his wrist and whose face broke out into a wide smile. “Good Morning, Mr. Spock,” Jimmy said, voice eager. “Bones says you’re going to be okay. I’m glad you’re going to be okay!” Jimmy then hopped out of his chair and gave his First officer a careful, but fierce hug around his shoulders.

Spock caught Uhura’s eyes briefly over Jimmy’s shoulder before he refocused his attention to the blonde youth gazing at him expectantly. “Good Morning, Jimmy,” he said. “I find this news to be satisfactory as well.”

Although his back was to her, Uhura was sure Jimmy was beaming as he hugged Spock again. She schooled her features into a shameless ‘I told you so’ look to which Spock acknowledged with a slight inclination of his head. He then, to Uhura’s surprise and delight, lifted his right arm and laid it stiffly across Jimmy’s back in an apparent attempt at a half hug.

Uhura took in the sight, glancing briefly to the [handmade card](http://i47.photobucket.com/albums/f163/Verdeivy/MeNSpock.jpg) beside Spock’s biobed before hiding a smile into her lap.

It looked like everything was going to be just fine.


	7. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim became captain of the _Enterprise_ , McCoy made a promise. A year into their five-year mission, Jimmy holds him to it.

Jim woke feeling as if he was being stabbed repeatedly behind his eyes. He gritted his teeth, curling over to his side as his head continued to throb. The chime to his room sounded and he muffled the whimper that threatened to leave his lips.

What the fuck? What did he do yesterday?

The chime rang again along with a familiar voice. “Jimmy? Speed it up. I’m not in the mood for your games today.”

Bones. Jim gripped the edge of his bed and pushed himself up. Bones would make it all better, he thought, as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up. Jim just as quickly experienced vertigo and fell onto the floor, dragging his blanket with him and knocking over several items on his nightstand with a loud crash.

“Shit,” he muttered into the carpet. Seriously, what did he drink last night?

The door to his room suddenly swished open. “Jimmy, what—Jim.”

Jim pushed himself upright until he could lean his back against his bed and caught sight of Bones gaping at him from the doorway.

“God, Bones,” he rasped, wincing at the sound. “What did we drink last night?”

McCoy stood there for another moment before rushing to his side, hands hovering over his arms uncertainly, which Jim found extremely odd. The man never hesitated when anyone’s health was concerned, especially his.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and that seemed to do the trick because McCoy was suddenly a flurry of movement: scanning him with his medical tricorder, checking his pulse, peering into his eyes, feeling the underside of his face with confident hands.

“Bones?”

McCoy removed his hands from Jim’s chin, face intent as he asked, “What’s...What do you remember?”

Jim blinked, trying to decipher the apprehension in Bones’ face. He closed his eyes after a minute, too exhausted to keep them open and placed his head on the doctor’s shoulder when the room wouldn’t stop spinning.

McCoy’s body tensed momentarily at the action, his concerns skyrocketing, “Jim?”

Jim didn’t answer, attempting to think back, though nothing was forthcoming. He then felt a familiar weight settle at the nape of his neck, squeezing once reassuringly and it was as if a gate had opened, a swell of sensations rushing forward in that instant it caused him to inhale sharply.

McCoy’s body tensed again and he repeated his name, but Jim didn’t feel or hear it. Instead his mind was swirling with fleeting sensations of fear and wariness, before being overwhelmed by feelings of warmth, of being safe, and just love, love, love that he lost his breath all over again.

There were flashes then, slow at first, of running, laughter, Uhura ruffling his hair, Sulu giving him piggyback rides, Spock agreeing with Bones that he shouldn’t be eating so many sweets, but sneaking him chocolate bars and cookies anyway when the CMO wasn’t looking. And then...and then there was **_Bones_**. He was just everywhere, a stern and steady presence that made him feel safe and happy and

“You let me eat Count Chocula cereal,” Jim finally said aloud.

McCoy choked back a laugh, the sound reverberating through his chest so that Jim could feel the vibrations. “Yea.”

“And hugged me when I had a nightmare,” Jim continued, voice caught between awe and disbelief.

McCoy cleared his throat, eyes rising to the ceiling. “You kick, you know.”

Jim laughed, shaking his head. “You let me stay anyway.”

McCoy merely shrugged in answer.

Jim lifted his head, so he could look his friend in the eye, and said pointedly, “You totally set me up with those jelly beans.”

McCoy assumed an innocent look that didn’t fool Jim one bit. “You were insistent. I wasn’t going to stifle your youthful creativity.”

“Right,” he replied drily before letting his forehead fall back onto his friend’s shoulder. God, he remembered **_everything_**. Uhura yelling at anyone and everyone who she determined was a bad influence on him. Scotty teaching him everything he knew of the Enterprise. Chekov getting so excited when he beat level ninety-nine of Hexic. Bones hugging him when he thought Spock was going to die. **_Spock_** hugging **_him_** when he was all better. “It was fun,” Jim said tentatively and a little wistful, his hand unconsciously fisting the hem of Bones’ shirt.

“Yea.” McCoy’s voice was gruff, though before Jim could question it, the doctor continued. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he admitted because he was. “And it feels like someone’s tap dancing on my brain.”

That drew a sharp guffaw out of McCoy. “Anything else?” The tone was familiar and comfortable that Jim couldn’t bring himself to give his friend a hard time as he was wont to do.

“I’m a little dizzy and kind of nauseous.”

“You’re anemic. Must have been the sudden growth,” McCoy explained, before speaking into his communicator, “Med Team to the captain’s quarters.”

Jim inhaled a steady breath, releasing it slowly just like Bones showed him when the idea of space was still entirely too large and scary for his six-year-old self. “Hey, Bones?”

 _“What, Kid?”_

“Yea?”

 _“When I grow up, I’m going to be the bestest Captain and you’re going to be my CMO!”_

 _A snort. “Is that right?”_

 _“Yea! Because you’re the bestest friend and doctor in the whole universe!”_

 _A laugh. “You’re not so bad yourself, Kid.”_

“Thanks.”

McCoy huffed out a laugh, giving into the urge to ruffle the top of Jim’s head lightly and damning the consequences. “Welcome back, Jim.”

 _“So, deal?”_

 _Bright blue eyes met his dead on, pinky extended out in utmost seriousness. McCoy knelt down and hooked his pinky around the smaller one, shaking it firmly._

 _“It’s a deal, Kid.”_

End


End file.
